Liberato Dalle Catene
by lessa4
Summary: We are bound by so many things; responsibility, desire, our fellow man, a haunting past. To be free is an illusion, but it is one we cling to with all out hearts. Soltanto l'amore li libererà.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful. Just beautiful. Did you know that I have another notebook hidden in my bookshelf, and it's almost filled up? No, neither did I. But I do. So here we go. This is Beyblade, which, by the way, I do not own, and like everything else, is unfinished. Yay hooray.

Much OOC-ness throughout the entire thing. Circumstances will change anyone, and my circumstances are very, very fun.

Oh yes. This is followed by insane laughter.

* * *

Liberato Dalle Catene –Chapter One 

Rei's POV

I stood in front of the glass enclosure, staring at the creature inside. I nodded in its direction. "That one."

"Are you certain, My Lord Kon? He is new, barely green broken, and is not the most . . . tractable one we have. If you would care to see the rest . . ." The bald old man in his smart business suit trailed off as I shook my head, mesmerized by my wrapped hair as it swayed with the motion. I wasn't just certain; I was positive and dead set that I would have the magnificent specimen before me.

Turning back to the man, a pouch of coins left my hand for his, which he pocketed before stroking his bristly white moustache. "Collar it, and then have it sent to my rooms," I instructed over my shoulder, confident that my orders would be obeyed.

I strode down the hallways of the compound, feeling very pleased with myself. I had just made an excellent purchase, and that always leaves me with a good feeling. I was turning seventeen in a few months, and would be at the age to decide if I wanted to take over the rule from my grandfather's Council, which, of course, I did. My kingdom prospered, and I had no one to answer to but myself. Oh yes. Life was good.

The sun was shining as I made my way down the limestone-paved road. The air was fresh and clean, unpolluted by cars, which no one wanted in any case. My ancestors' city . . . almost _my_ city . . . had its modern comforts but certain things weren't necessary. I.E. cars. We are old-fashioned in this little corner of China anyway.

Upon entering the marble palace I had lived with my family my entire life, I walked up a winding flight of stairs to a long hallway that stretched lazily before me. Sidling up to an oaken door, I knocked three times, paused, then twice quickly, grinning as I did. He hated when I did that, so therefore, if happened every time I paid him a visit. With someone as annoyingly cocky as my best friend, it was nice to know I could return the favor every now and then.

The door swung open and icy blue eyes glared at me in somewhat-mocked anger. "Damn you," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough that I could hear, lowering his head so his red hair would cover the slight smile.

I followed him into the room, dropping into a comfortable chair that he indicated. He walked in a circle around me and my head turned to follow him as he appraised me. Halting once he had completed the circuit, he took a few steps back and fell into his own chair. "So, kitten," Tala started. "Did you do it?"

I grinned broadly. "I've been waiting for this for so long Tala. And you should see him. He's . . . he's gorgeous. There's no other word for it. The stripes on his face alone are amazing. You should come and see him."

But my friend shook his head. The red-head had no stomach for this sort of thing; he was a firm believer that a creature belonged to no one but itself. And that was understandable, especially coming from Tala.

I kept glancing at the door with the knowledge that my mission had failed. He saw this and smirked, planning to get even with me for my earlier joke. "Some wine, Rei?" he asked, knowing full well that there was no way I could politely refuse. And gods know I have to be polite at all times, even to him. He snickered at the imploring look on my face but didn't give an inch. "Or would you have dinner with me? I'll have it brought to my rooms, _Lord_ Rei, just like old times. It's no trouble. And we can start those busybodies in court gossiping again, yes?"

"Tala . . ." I begged, ignoring his playful reminder.

He threw a wink at me, waving his hand in a shooing gesture. "Get out of here, you little snob. You had your chance and clearly blew it. I've moved on to bigger and better things. The sight of you offends my eyes." With that, he picked up a book and commenced to disregard me.

I scampered gratefully from the room and before the door close behind me, I distinctly heard someone (Oh, I wonder who?) mutter 'kitten.'

Regaining my composure, I continued down the hall, again stopping before a door, but didn't knock on this one before entering. It would be silly to knock on ones own door, after all. And there he was. Dear gods, I had chosen well. He stood in the middle of the floor, bejeweled but sturdy collar clasped securely around his throat. A smile touched my lips and I asked, "How was the journey, my pet?" Of course, I received no response, but then again, I never expected one in the first place.

Still he stood, looking at me with eyes that were so closely guarded they seemed to hold nothing behind them, their owners having long since built a wall that his limited training must have required.

I stepped closer, looking into those eyes. They were the reason I had chosen this one. The eyes and the hair. Those orbs were a deep, rich mahogany, most would simply call them red and his hair was two strikingly different colors, grey in the front, and blue in the back. His face was beautiful, strong but delicate at the same time, with two shark fins slicing down each cheek. He stared back at me, obviously wanting to say something but not daring to do it.

Letting the look slip, I walked past him to my desk, picking up an envelope and tearing it open.

'Height- five feet six inches

Weight- one hundred fifteen pounds

Eyes-red

Hair-blue/grey

Given name- Kai'

Kai's POV 

The floors of the halls had been cold under my bare feet, but there were rugs in this room, brightly colored weavings that made the place look warm and cheery. I hated it.

Everything about it felt wrong, all because of one thing that I hadn't been able to accept in these past five months. I was here because I had been bought, I was property. If life had been hell back in the compound, this would only be worse. And the lowest point about this whole deal was the pampered, spoiled brat that stood in front of me, inspecting me as though I were a piece of horseflesh, not a human being. I tried not to let him see my anger; it could only result in another beating.

Obviously pleased, the golden-eyed bastard walked around me like I was a chair that he didn't want to bother to move. Standing at a desk, he picked up the envelope that had been left by the handler. I turned and watched as he read it, finally looking up at me.

"Hm," he mused. "Kai. It will have to do for now."

Was he mocking me? Oh, that little . . . I had been _bought_, had a _collar_ strapped around my neck and now this prick wanted to change my_ name. And _he was mocking me! I barely remembered the consequences of attacking him in time to stop myself from doing so. But he was speaking again, so I was forced to listen.

". . . Mine now. You will either address me as 'Master' or 'Master Rei.' Are we clear?"

Some sort of answer was required I supposed. Swallowing what remained of my pride, I tried not to glower. "Yes . . . Master."

"Good." His smile lit up his entire face and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Permanently. But I couldn't. Oh yes. Life sucked.

* * *

Late morning sunlight filtered gently through the window, its fingers softly caressing the face of the sleeping lordling, waking him sweetly from his dreams. Golden eyes fluttered open and Rei grinned, stretching luxuriously. Sighing contentedly, he rolled over to see another boy sitting with his back against the wall. He had been awake for some time, and Rei stored a mental note to do something about sleeping arrangements. He was about to heave himself out of bed when a sudden thought struck him. He didn't have to do a thing. His new slave would do it for him. 

Rei reached back in his mind, trying to remember his new possession's name. Kai. That was it. "Kai," he drawled lazily, "Go down to the kitchen and get me some breakfast."

The command wasn't a harsh one, or said cruelly, only flippantly, but blood red eyes still flashed in resentment. The youth stood, but made no other move.

"Kai? Did you hear me?"

"Yes . . . Master."

Now Rei sat up, irritated confusion stamped on his features. "And you're still here because . . . ?"

The slate-haired boy consciously had to keep his lip from curling up in a snarl. "I wouldn't be, if I knew where the kitchen _was._ Master." He knew he would be punished for that, but if he had to obey commands like a dog, he wasn't going to make it easy.

The neko-jin was quiet for a moment, head cocked to the side as he considered his slave. Tossing the covers off decisively, he dressed quickly in his usual long tunic and pants. Approaching his pissed off companion, he swiftly clipped a leash to the collar and began to walk. The tug on his neck forced Kai to follow.

* * *

"If that bread burns, Ivan I'll use your legs for roasts!" The navy-haired cook bellowed at the apprentices scurrying around his kitchen. Pots and pans clattered together, creating yet more noise in the chaotic haven of heat, steam and appetizing smells that was the kitchen. 

Rei expertly maneuvered through the bustling crowd, dragging Kai behind him until they reached the blunette Master of the Wooden Spoon. "Tyson!" he called, causing the cook to turn and wave before going back to stir something on the stove. Creeping up behind the young Kitchen Commander, he put a hand on each shoulder and peeked around the mess of blue hair. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

His hand jerked back from Tyson's shoulder and Rei licked off the gravy that the spoon had left after it hit him. "You'll find out later," Tyson growled. "Breakfast is on the counter." Indeed it was. Rei bolted the warm biscuits and sliced fruit that was on the plate, eager to get out.

Giving an insistent pull on Kai's leash, the neko-jin made for the door, but halted at Tyson's call. "Maxie's in the menagerie, said to stop by if you have time." The lordling nodded and made his escape.

Rei literally led Kai across the vast expanse of well manicured lawns and gardens to the menagerie. He was eager to reach it and see his games-keeper, Max. As he strode along, he completely ignored the boy who was keeping pace behind him. Which was just as well for Kai, who was smoldering with suppressed rage.

A familiar head of flaming hair came into the neko-jin's line of sight and he waved, calling out Tala's name. The boy turned, a smile on his face until he noticed the leather leash in Rei's hand. Schooling his features carefully, Tala nodded to his friend.

Tala's POV

I was _not_ expecting to see Rei out here this late. He must have slept in, it was almost noon. What Rei did was his business, and he knew I didn't approve of slavery, so I just wanted to let the subject drop. But there he was, leading a youth who was masking his face, but I knew was angry and sullen by his posture. Obviously he hadn't been completely broken before he was bought. I wonder if Rei knew.

The neko-jin slid up beside me and we walked into the arching doorway together. Immediately, a blond-haired, blue-eyed sugar-high giddy spazz bounced over to us, grinning madly. "I did it!" he proclaimed happily. Rei dropped the leash to hug Maxie and I smiled in relief.

The two of us, three, including the unknown boy, followed the beaming blond through the hallways to where the special beasts were kept. There, just beyond the glass wall, a great tiger lay on its side. I saw the difference almost instantly as the big cat stood at our approach. His green and white coat gleamed with health and his amber eyes had regained their sparkle.

"Oh, Maxie," Rei breathed. "He really is better. How did you cure him?"

The blond smiled sheepishly and explained that Drigger might as well have been alone in his old pen, with all the attention that his "roomie" had given him. Tigers were actually rather social animals, Max said, and combined with the fact that the pen's other occupant had increased the enclosure's temperature, it was a simple matter of moving Drigger out and reparing the damage. Max had decided it was best if Drigger was put in with Wolborg, who was far more sociable.

Said wolf took that opportunity to trot into sight, white plume of a tail wagging as he came close to the glass. I pressed my palm to the barrier and grinned as my friend reared up on his hind legs to put his huge paw up, dwarfing my hand. Ignoring Rei and Max as they babbled about Drigger, I looked into the ice blue eyes of my companion, silently communicating.

His great head deliberately turned and I followed his gazed. It was the one who that come with Rei, he was standing before another enclosure, arms crossed over his chest with the strap of leather dangling fom his collar. I looked back at Wolborg, whose muzzle opened in a lupine grin, tongue lolling out before he dropped to all fours and disappeared into the foliage of his woody environment.

I smiled wryly to myself. I must be crazy, taking orders from a wolf. But I did anyway, going over to stand next to the silent boy. He was looking into a place of a few hardy trees and large boulders, all artificially heated for it's sole occupant. When I stopped at his side, he glanced at me with ruby red eyes, then lowered them as a gesture of practiced submission. I sighed. "What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Kai, sir," was the neutral reply.

"Please, no 'sir.' Just . . . Tala, is fine." He nodded, turning back to look at the magnificent phoenix who was perched on a branch, preening her long scarlet tail feathers. "That's Dranzer," I told him, trying to make conversation. Kai said nothing, merely nodding again. "I suppose she's a little lonely, Max just moved Drigger out, so she's by herself now."

Magma eyes caught mine, fire melding with ice. "Dranzer is independent. She doesn't need anyone." Then, in a whisper that I barely heard, he added, "And neither do I."

TBC . . .

* * *

Tada. You thought it was Drigger, not Kai, didn't you? And yes, Dickenson is the owner of the slave compound. 

Yuppers. So this is not going to be a mushy, 'Oh, I think I love him' fic. (At least not for a long while.) Lots of intrigue going on. Next chapter, I'll introduce Voltaire. Possible lemon, probable lime. No love, but plenty of lust and desire for control.

Oh, and does anyone want to hazard a guess as to what the title means? Go one, I dare ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistress-of-eternal-darkness- Lavoro eccellente! Parlate italiano, o avete usato un dizionario? Either way, kudos to you m'dear. Though I was going to make it a contest, and hand out a prize to the winner. Spoil sport. -

Game-kid17- Thanks for the suggestion, I took it, and am much pleased with the result.

For everybody that asked about the pairing- Patience my friends, patience. I'm trying something new here, i.e. this is going to be a long, somewhat drawn out plot. If I told you the pairings, that would spoil the game, wouldn't it? Though trust me, it will be fun, as games usually are.

Okay, so I know it's not much, but it just looked so sad, sitting on my desktop. 'Lessa, why have you left me? Don't you love me anymore?' And that is honestly what it said to me. No lie. So basically this is a set up for the next chapter, I suppose. Hopefully it won't take seven months, give or take a few days, for me to update again, no?

Liberato Dalle Catene- Chapter Two

Rei poked his head around the door, calling softly, "Tala?" No response met him, so he pushed the rest of the way into the empty room. "Tala?" Still nothing. Heaving a sigh, the neko-jin pulled in a deep breath and screamed "TALA!"

"Wha-at!" Only then did the prince notice that the door to the bathroom had been shut, and the muffled voice, along with the sound of falling water, was coming from the other side.

Bounding over, Rei jerked it open, steam pouring out to envelope his entire body in a warm, if slightly damp, cloud. "Tala? Are you in here?"

"No."

"Oh good," he grinned. Sticking his face around the curtain, he beheld his friend's unclad body, red hair soaked and falling around his face. He looked him up and down appreciatively before meeting his eyes.

"Have you no respect for privacy, Your Highness?" the youth asked severely, his tone belying the Cheshire grin that covered his features.

"No more than you do," was the retort, to which Tala had merely to shrug. They had seen each other's bodies many times before, so it really wasn't anything to worry about, now was it? "Lee and I are going to the market, and I thought you'd want to come."

The redhead wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Um, not so much. Though I'd just _hate_ to miss spending time with Sir There's-a-stick-up-my-ass. Oh darn. Some other time then?"

Amber eyes rolled in slight annoyance. "You'd think you'd be over it by now."

"I'll tell you what. We'll all get together to have tea, and when he's done insulting everything about me, starting with my hair and ending with my life history, I'll offer to pull the branch out of his butt along with any splinters it may have left, and we'll be the best of friends for ever and ever. Sound good?"

"Alright, I get it. Need me to pick you up anything?"

A full lower lip protruded cutely and Tala made his best puppy face. "Somefing pwetty and shilky Wei, oh pwetty pwetty pwease?"

Rei grinned, knowing that Tala's near-obsession over "pretties" was only half a jest. The redhead loved fashion, clothes and accessories thrilled him to no end. His newest favorite had lasted a little less than a week, so it was about time that he would choose another. The evidence of his constantly changing "preferred outfit" was plain to see in the form of his full-to-bursting closet. "I'll see what I can do."

Tala quickly threw his arms around his friend, purposely drenching his shirt with the warm water that streamed down his body. "Fank you Wei-kitty."

_Five Minutes Ago_

As Rei walked away, Lee looped the end of the leather strap around his hand, securing his hold on the slave. He let his eyes drag slowly over the slender body, taking in the delicious details. Now he understood Rei's excitement. He would have loved to have a slave that beautiful for himself.

The wild-haired boy continued to wrap the length around his hand, subtly drawing the other youth closer. When Kai noticed that he was being pulled in, he turned to face the taller boy, red eyes wary. Cold amber ones smirked back as his tongue flitted out to run across his bottom lip suggestively. The slave cringed, trying to pull away.

"I don't think so," Lee admonished, pulling down on the leash. Kai was forced to remain close or strangle. He fought to breathe as the boy stepped up to him so their bodies pressed close together, running his knuckles softly along the blue markings on his face.

"Lee!"

His wild mane flipped around as he turned to respond to Tyson's call. "Yes?"

The cook strode over quickly, grinning as he did. "Mind if I borrow him for a second?" he chirped, grasping the leash.

"Actually . . ."

But Tyson had already unclipped the catch, grasping Kai's wrist to pull him away. "Thanks, we won't be long!" All Lee could do was stare after them, anger smoldering in his gaze.

Pulling Kai over the cobbled stones of the courtyard, Tyson halted in front of the little gate that led to his beloved herb garden. Picking up a basket that he had left there upon seeing the mess Kai had gotten into, he handed it to the boy.

Pointing into the garden as though explaining his wishes, he murmered to the slave, "Watch yourself around him. He's trouble, and no mistake." Glancing at the silent boy, he sighed. "Just wander around for a bit until the Master gets back. Pretend to pick something, but if you really do," he warned, "I'll use whatever you've picked to season _you_. Got it?"

Kai nodded, unlatching the gate and letting himself in. Positive the blunette couldn't see him, he mouthed a silent 'thank you' at as Tyson waddled back to the kitchens.

He wandered the paths of the garden, the plants arranged in differentiated circles, connected by carefully sculpted patches of ground ivy. Inhaling deeply, a soothing smell wafted over to him, and filled with a memory he only half-knew, followed it. Kneeling in the soft, rich soil that was spread thickly throughout the surprisingly extensive garden, he bent his face to the bunches of white and purple flowers, drinking in the scent of them. Basket laying forgotten next to him, he gently cupped the vibrant stalks, brushing his cheek along the soft petals.

He could almost feel her next to him, running her slender fingers through his wild bangs, singing to him the sweet songs of his milk-tongue that he hadn't heard spoken so kindly in what seemed an eternity.

"мать . . ."

Rei tread the path softly, searching for his slave where Lee had directed him. And he found him, crouched on the ground, surrounded by dusty mint, blue violets and lush miniature fans of ivy, his nose buried in bunches of lavender. "Kai?" he asked.

The boy started, his hand quickly and unobtrusively brushing something from his cheek, leaving a smear of dark earth on his pale skin. Grasping the handle of the basket he stood to face Rei.

The neko-jin mimed wiping his face and Kai obediently did so, his eyes fixed on the ground between himself and his master. Gesturing with his head, Rei indicated the path that lead to the gate. "Come Kai."


End file.
